The New Girl
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Everyone's gotten tired of Raj knocking women for not being the right size and when there's a new Neuroscientist working with Amy at Cal Tech, she has a Daughter, and the lady is a little on the heavy side. Will Raj put his original thoughts aside and give love another try or continue to be negative all the time? Happy Reading. One Shot.


**The New Girl**

 **One Shot**

Raj couldn't ever figure out what it was about him, that made it to where he couldn't talk to women unless he was drunk. Then, he would always say he didn't want someone who was heavy, or there would always be something wrong with the woman, and finally, everyone's had enough of it. They keep telling him that he's too judgemental, and he's alone simply because he chooses to be alone. That all changed one day in the Neuroscience lab of Cal Tech. Samantha Marsden has been there for about a month, she's a bit heavy, and a plain looking woman. She doesn't usually dress very fancy, and she goes with comfortable clothes. Today, she's wearing blue jean shorts, a light blue cancer survivor T shirt, white socks, and New Balance tennis shoes. She has her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and she's just typing away at her computer when Amy comes in and sees her so far into her work, that she never noticed Amy's presence there.

"Good afternoon Sam. How are you today? We missed you at lunch." Amy says, making small talk.

"Oh hey. Yeah, I ate my lunch in here. I'm a loner, I'm still new here, and the prospect of no one's gonna like me, keeps haunting me. So, I just keep to myself. I have a question though." Sam replies while Amy puts her lab coat back on.

"Sure. What's up?" Amy asks.

"I have to get out of here a little early today. I have to go pick up Hannah from the day care, and try to figure out where I'm going to put her during the day. It's summer time and I've not had the chance to enroll her in school yet. She's ten." Sam explains.

"Oh. That's not a problem with you leaving early. Maybe I can help you out. If she's really good with Science and into the field, she could come here during the day until school starts back up. People have brought their kids here before." Amy tells her.

"That would be great. I've gotta run and Thanks for letting me know about bringing her here with me. See ya tomorrow." Sam says, and she jumps up, hugs Amy, puts her lab coat up, and she's out the door. She runs into Raj, who she's had a secret attraction to since that first day she met him, but he's not ever noticed or really gave her the time of day.

"Hi Raj. How are you doing today?" Sam asks him.

"Not bad. How are you?" Raj replies.

"Great. Just found out that Hannah can come here during the day with me until school starts back up. I'm on my way to get her from the day care now." Sam tells him.

"Be safe. Traffic was insane today." Raj says, and when he tries to get past her, she stops him.

"Hey. I was going to ask you if, you might want to get a cup of coffee sometime. Maybe just hang out and talk. Interested? I really like you." Sam replies.

"Well, I'll have to let you know. I'm pretty busy these days." Raj tells her, and Amy's over hearing everything. Sam leaves the building, and when Raj turns to go back to his lab, he sees the look on Amy's face.

"You're such a dumb ass. You know that?! She likes you okay? She really likes you. What's your problem? Like you have such a busy freaking schedule. My ass you're pretty busy these days." Amy says, really letting him have it.

That night, they're all gathering around the living room of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment like so many times before, and Raj is beyond quiet. He's usually cracking jokes or telling about his day and when Howard notices, he asks him about it.

"His problem is with Samantha Marsden. She's new at Cal Tech, and works in my lab with me. She doesn't dress fancy and her style of clothing is shorts, regular T shirts, tennis shoes, and her hair pulled back. She's from Indiana so she has that country accent, and she's very sweet. She knows how to treat people but I think what his main problem is with her, she's a little on the heavy side, maybe medium build, and she has a ten year old." Amy explains to them all.

"Oh Dear Lord, not this again. Who cares that she's different from every other woman you've ever laid your eyes on? Did you ever stop to think that this woman may be the very one to make you happy? What's the problem? She has a child, oh well. Deal with it. You need to stop rejecting every woman that comes across you." Sheldon tells him, making the rest of them look like at him like he's completely lost it. Sheldon usually doesn't care less what his friends do, or who they are interested in. So, it could be this time, that he's just tired of listening to Raj, day in and day out about him complaining about this woman or that woman, and they're all just trying to get him to take a chance to grab the bull by the horns and go for it.

"Amy? Do you know how to get a hold of Sam?" Raj asks.

"Yes, I do. She gave me her number today and told me any time I wanted to come over and read Chaucer with her, I was more than welcome. Here." Amy replies, and she hands him her phone. He goes into the hall to call Samantha, only to find her upset.

"Is everything alright?" Raj asks.

"No. It's not. You need to realize that it does not, absolutely does not matter, how a person looks on the outside. It's all about what's on the inside. Stop looking at outward appearances and try looking for what really matters. I don't dress to be fancy, I dress to be comfortable. I'm not here to impress anyone, I'm here on this earth to follow God and Jesus, sorry, I'm Messianic. Meaning, I am a Jew who believes in both God and Jesus. I know you're Indian, but that does not bother me. There's nothing about you that bothers me except, for the fact that I looked at your face book profile, and your online dating profile. So what?! I'm a little heavy. You're too judgemental, and I no longer what to talk to you." Samantha scolds, and it leaves Raj in tears.

"Please Sam. I'm so sorry. Will you please give me another chance? You're so right. My whole life I've done that. I shouldn't worry about how a person looks or anything. Outer beauty is only skin deep, and what's on the inside is what's important. I feel so blessed and out of this world, that you would be interested in me. Would you want to get Hannah, and come over to the apartment? You have the address right?" Raj replies, with his fingers crossed, hoping she will change her mind and come.

"I still have it, yes. I was over at Penny's one afternoon. She helped me out with watching Hannah for me. I'll get her and we'll be over there in about a half hour." Samantha says, while finishing up on her dishes.

"What if he doesn't like me Mama?" Hannah asks.

"Well honey. He's giving me another chance and it's like this. He's going to have to accept the fact that I have you, and we are a package deal, or else not have us in his life. He said for the both of us to come over so, I say we give it a shot." Sam tells her.

When Samantha and Hannah get to the apartment, Sheldon lets them in, and Raj instantly stands up to greet them.

"Everyone. Well, Amy already knows her but, this is Samantha Marsden, and her Daughter, Hannah. Please make them feel welcome." Raj tells them all.

"I love the apartment. It looks so nicely done up." Sam says.

"Thank You. All of this is mostly collectable stuff, and then as you can see, Scientifical things." Sheldon replies, and Hannah's already at the marker board telling Sheldon, "This is way off Sir."

"What do you mean it's way off? I've calculated everything to the letter." Sheldon argues, thinking he's always right.

"No. You're wrong. I hate to sass you when I'm a guest here but, excuse me for saying, this is supposed to be over here, and that figure is supposed to add up to a total of 5,742." Hannah argues back, and she takes the marker back from him to correct it.

"Well. Usually I argue until I'm blue in the face but, I will admit to being wrong." Sheldon says, and while they're working on different equations, Sam takes Raj into the kitchen so they can talk for awhile.

"I've decided to give you another chance, and so, I'll ask again. Would you like to go for a cup of coffee some time and hang out and talk or whatever?" Sam asks him.

"I'd like to do that and more. Maybe, one day we can try dating too." Raj suggests.

"Why don't we start that now?" Sam asks.

"Of course. I'll do things the right way. Samantha? Would you consider going out with me, and being my girlfriend?" Raj replies. Sam only looks at him, smiles, and then hugs him, and kisses him, and says, "Answer your question?"

"It does. Hey everybody! We're officially an item. Sam and I just started dating and Hannah, tomorrow, your Mama and I are taking off work and taking you to the zoo." Raj announces.

"I can't let you do that. You have to go to work tomorrow. Why don't we make it for Saturday? After all, Amy was going to let me help in the lab tomorrow? We're gonna disect brains, mess with monkey's heads, then laugh at them when they don't get what they want." Hannah says getting all excited, and Amy's following behind her all around the apartment, trying to get her to calm down. The whole time, Amy's saying, "Uh Hannah. Honey, hang on a second. Hannah, wait." While Hannah keeps going on. Raj gives Sam a certain look, and she takes a hold of him, hugging him, and never wanting to let go. Raj finally realizes what his friends have been telling him all along. Size doesn't matter, and looks don't either. The things that do matter is how a person treats someone else, and that what's on the inside is what's really important.

 **THE END**


End file.
